When all seems lost
by lilly flower forever
Summary: This is the story of Hope. When all seems lost... dare to have hope. It is related to My other story "From the beginning"
1. Chapter 1

'When all seems lost…'- chapter one

**Hi every one! This is the story of Hope. It connects to my other story, 'From the Beginning'. Hope will be coming in later in that one. Also I did not make Hope a friend of mine did. But I have permission to use her in my stories. So please read and enjoy and remember to review!**

…

Hope. She seemed normal at a distance. But no. Hope was different. Hope had a secret. She was one of the only three left in the world that had ice powers. Her parents also had the ability. Ever since she was two her parents had been carefully training her. They told her how to use her powers and control them. They prepared her for the world ahead. Even though they were secretly suffering inside to keep Hope alive they didn't show it. Hope's parents knew they would be gone soon but they didn't tell her. They said to her 'A smile a day will keep the powers at bay. Don't be afraid of your ability to create ice and snow. It will only do you more harm.'

But that was before Hope knew they were leaving.

…

**Chapter one is now officially finished. All the chapters will be quite short-ish. But don't worry there will be more soon. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

'When all seems lost…'- chapter two

**I'm back again for chapter two. I am trying to update regularly but sometimes I won't because I have a lot of school work to do. But I will try. And again Hope is not mine I have permission to write a story about her. Well I kinda own her along with a friend. But anyways… back to the story. Please read and enjoy!**

…

_Hope's POV._

My name is Hope. I am seven years old. I have ice and snow powers. Sometimes it is really fun. But other times my classmate's laugh at me. I don't get angry. I'm just sad. They don't understand the meaning of my powers. But someday they will see. I will show them. Then they wont be laughing. I hope one day they will understand. But until then I will have to be patient and wait. I am very good at being patient. My mummy taught me. She also helped teach me how to control my powers so I won't hurt anyone accidently. She says worrying is bad. But I think both mummy and daddy worry a lot. They seem to be in pain. I hope they will be ok…

…

**Hello my lovely readers! Yet another short chapter. Most of the chapters in this story will be short. But anyways I hope you enjoyed reading it! And please read, review and fave! My next chapter will be coming soon so don't worry!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

'When all seems Lost…'- chapter three.

**Ok chapter three is now up! Oh and just in case you didn't know Hope also has a little sister. At the time that her parents left she was only one. I don't mention her much in this story but I'm writing one about her later. Also this is connected to my other story From the Beginning. Hope will be coming in later on it. Also I really want to thank my friend for giving me the great idea of Hope.**

…

Hope's mum's POV

I am Hope's mum. Hope was born with powers as with us. I have another daughter but she does not have ice powers. Her name is Joy. She is only one year old.

Since Hope was little we have been teaching her how to control her powers. I only hope she will be ok. We will be leaving soon. We aren't ever coming back.

Let me explain. When hope was young an evil monster tried to kill her and steal her powers. He knew that if he killed her he would get the powers and no one else could have them. We got in the way and his magic struck us instead. Since that day we have been slowly suffering. But at least Hope is safe. She is immortal now. Nothing can hurt her and she wont ever die. I hope she will be able to look after her sister. One day they will know the full story. I will write her a letter and someday it will reach her right when she needs it the most. Then she will know what she was to do. Now I must call the family so we can say our final goodbyes…

…

**OK chapter three finished. And guys I haven't got any review for this story yet so I'm saying that I will mention all your names in my next chapter if you do. Thanks! And remember that little white box down there is lonely. Please review even if it is telling me if I made a mistake. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

'When all seems lost…'- Chapter four

**Ok, chapter four is now up! Good news: I got a review. A review. Yay! Special mention to The Maurarders21 for being the first one to review. So far she is the only one. I hope there will be many more. Anyway back to the story.**

…

Hope's parents sat in the snow with Hope kneeling in front of them. Her dad finally managed to say something. "Hope… we are about to leave… and we are not coming back. One day you'll understand."

"But-but why? Can't you take me with you?" Hope pleaded.

Her mum spoke next. "No Hope, we cant. I'm sorry but you have to stay. Try not to miss us too much."

Hope nodded then her dad spoke again. "We are sending our powers to someone else in the world. We don't know whom. When the time is right you will need to help them control their power just as we have taught you."

"Remember Hope, a smile a day will keep the powers at bay. Don't be afraid of your ability to create ice and snow. It will only do you more harm. Fear is your worst enemy."

Hope nodded again and hugged both her parents. They stood up and walked off into the forest. "Take care of Joy!" Hope's mum called to her off in the distance. Then they disappeared covered by the thick trees. Hope sat and watched for a little bit. But after a while she got cold and wet and hungry. She realized her parents were not ever coming back to her. They were gone. For good this time. She stood up with tears streaming down her face and ran back inside the house to her Aunt. She was going to take care of Hope now. Hope's aunt knew what had happened and why they were gone but she didn't tell Hope. She didn't want her to be upset. She would find out someday.

…

**Hello wonderful, amazing readers! Yes I am saying that so you could be inspired to review. And I will be adding another chapter in like two days. Not tomorrow because I have a performance to do. But the next day I probably will. **

**I have had like 80 people view this so far and like one review. And by the way I will add an extra chapter at the end. It is not part of the story but if you review you can know. Ha-ha. I will slow down in adding chapters and make you wait longer. My revenge for you not reviewing yet. **

**So please that little white box is still lonely. It needs some words. Please type them. It only takes a minute and it really makes me happy. And if you know me that is a great thing. Ahem The Maurarders21. Yes you reviewed and you already know what I'm like.**

**But why am I blabbering on still? It has no point, as it seems you guys aren't interested. Oh well. The less review the longer I take so please review!**

**Oh and thanks if you do review. IF you do.**

**Bye! And please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

'When all seems lost…'- chapter five

**Hi guys! I'm feeling a lot nicer in this chapter. I was all stressed before because I had a performance to do soon. I must say it went awesome. Well at least I think so. Well I had fun and I am much happier. Especially because school has finished! Yes! Also I'm almost finished this story and I am trying to finish it tomorrow. Because I am going away for about a week and I probably won't have Internet. So I will try finish it tomorrow so I won't keep you waiting to long. Hehe.**

…

Hope's POV

I sat on my bed staring at the wall. I still couldn't believe my parents were really gone. Maybe it was all just a bad dream. I fingered my thick pink quilt. It felt real. Downstairs I could just hear aunty Maria over Joy's crying. She was calling me down to dinner. But I wasn't hungry. I rarely ever was these days. I flopped back onto my bed and thought of the day my mummy and daddy left. I thought I remembered a cloud of pale blue smoke fly of into thee sky and disappear into the clouds. That was probably their powers, off to find someone else in the world. I remembered what they had told me before they left. A smile a day… take care of Joy… I hopped of the bed, fixed my hair and headed downstairs with a resolution not to miss them too much. I know they would be proud of my decision. I will help Joy get over it too. She needs me and I need her. I will give her hope. She will fill me with joy and make me smile. We are sisters and we look out for each other. Nothing will break us apart.

…

**Ok the last actual chapter of the story is up next. It is a little unexpected… oh well. **

**And I am still doing the last not in the actual story chapter. Also I found out you can review for your own stories. It is so cool. I will probably review all my chapters. Ha ha.**

**I'm weird… too bad. You have to put up with my weirdness and keep reading! Oh and of course living, breathing etc.**

**Review if you want! I will talk to you if I'm bored as well. Just for something to do. And also to ask for your advice and stuff. Heh. **

**Actually don't be afraid to review and tell me if I did something wrong. I love it when you review. But please don't be deliberately mean. I don't like it.**

**But for now, bye! Enjoy! Wait I mean enjoy my next chapter but you can enjoy life too. Remember life is awesome just because you woke up today. Isn't that amazing? You get to live a whole nother day!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

'When all seems lost…'- chapter six

**This is the last actual chapter of this story but I am adding another one. It is not actually part of the story but I would advice you to read it… if you want to… **

…

Hope's mothers POV

I looked down at Hope. She was with my sister, Maria and Joy. I am glad to see she has finally come out of her room and is acting slightly happier. She is being brave for Joy's sake. She is moving on with life as we told her to. I look forward to all the great choices she will make and all the good things she will do. But for now… she deserves to know the truth. I sighed and picked up a pen and started writing.

"_Dear Hope,_

_I see that you are well. I am glad to see that you are happy again. I miss you and I look forward to the day we will eventually meet. But for now I thought I would tell you the full story…"_

…

**Yep I did just suddenly finish it but that is not the end. I will be writing another fic and it will be the letter that I started writing. Also I will soon publish another story that Hope and Elsa will be in. it will be called "A smile a day." So check it out! When I finish chapter one of course…**

**Also I have five reviews. Two are from my friend. (Hi The maurarders21!) You guys should check her out. She has written some great stories! Also the other three reviews are from my self. Hint, hint… Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

'When all seems lost…'- Good people

**Hello again. This isn't actually part of the story I just thought I would add it in. it is kinda like a wall of fame except it is people who have reviewed. I will update it regularly, whenever some one reviews or faves my story or follows it or anything. So here goes.**

…

**Reviews**

. FIRST: The maurarders21- Thanks! Its good you like it.

. ALSO: The maurarders21- yes it is ok that you are a bit late. And now you know what the last chapter is going to be about!

. Lilly flower forever- hi it is pretty weird answering back to myself. Any way isn't it crazy? I had to check if I was spelling my own pen name correctly.

. Also me I just cant be bothered actually writing my name

. And this one is also me.

. The maurarders21- yay! I'm glad you love it! Also you and me are the only ones reviewing so far. Yay for awesome people reviewing. Including any on else who reviews in the future.

**Follows**

I have three followers. Yay! Any way I don't know the order so I'm just going to say them how they are:

. Gohanmisticssj- I think you were the first one who followed my story. I hope I spelled your name right

. HueDoge- Hi thanks for following!

. The maurarders21- how did I guess you were going to be on this list?

**Favorites**

. ONLY ONE: The maurarders21- wow you are awesome! Thanks so much!

**Views last time I checked**

. 192 views! That's cool.

**Special mentions**

. I want a special mention for The maurarders21 for reading my story before hand and following and favoring my story. Oh and reviewing. You made me happy. Thanks bff!

Any one else who does all of them will go on the special mention list or if your review was super nice (I said super nice) and if I think you did something to deserve to be on this list

….

**So guys keep rocking and enjoy some of my others stories! Bye for this story and please read and review my other stories! Oh and this one too of course if you haven't already. But you would have or you wouldn't be here. Unless you skipped ahead. Hmmm….**


End file.
